babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 280
When to Shoot (打つべき時 Utsubeki Toki) is the 280th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance *Pete Gonzales *Eiichiro Maruo Summary Eiichiro hits a counterattack to take the advantage on the current set. Synopsis The onlookers marvel at Ei-chan's ability to return Pete's serves. One of them adds that it seems Ei-chan is a Japanese of the same age as Pete. Ei-chan's determined to keep his service game and then connect it to a break. So he starts with a wide, fast slice serve, then returns the ball with a lively spin to a spot so deep in the back court that Pete can't overtake and cut in. Ei-chan's able to force Pete to return it with a rising shot. He thinks in that case, there's no time for Pete to recover, which is why Eichan also hits a rising shot to get the first point in the second game. Ei-chan thinks if his serve goes as he aims, he can duly get a point. He's gotten that much stronger because of the one and a half months. The guy with Pete's nephew notes Ei-chan doesn't have power, but he's skillful. Pete's nephew shouts encouragement. Pete thinks it's not just because Ei-chan has gotten better, but that he's also researching. It's said that a one-handed backhand can generally reach farther shots than a two-handed backhand, but it's difficult to hit a high shot. Pete thinks that even during practice, Ei-chan has been aiming for a high area with Pete's backhand just like now. If that's the case... Ei-chan thinks that it's impossible for everything to go as he aims, that Pete always aims for the slow serves in Ei-chan's tempo. That's why he has to hit it deep. Pete's able to return Ei-chan's serve well. Ei-chan thinks Pete's has taken away the advantage of it being Ei-chan's serve through his good eyesight, reach, and power, but he mustn't lose here in ability. Pete was able to anticipate Ei-chan's shot and overtake it, so he's able to return it with his forehand, then rush up front to tie the score. Ei-chan attributes this to the numerous practice matches they'd played, so Pete's familiar with how Ei-chan plays and up to now Ei-chan's suffered 8 consecutive defeats. Ei-chan concludes it's not sufficient to exert all his power, he also has to use it well. Pete's net ball brings the score to 30-15. Ei-chan thinks it will go well if he attacks the course with a fast serve, but his fast serve is effective only after a slow serve. To make the best use of "fast," "slow" becomes necessary. If he's shooting for that spot, he has to continue misleading Pete and accept the risk from the course. Before he's pressured by Pete's stroke, he has a bit of an edge...or at worst, their situations are even...in a situation where a proactive attack is made...attack persistently with a slice. Pete's shocked by the forehand slice. It's a shot Ei-chan hasn't hit up to now and it's to a place he didn't hit. He thinks Ei-chan hit a slice and it's fast and the course is good—and it's low! Ei-chan thinks when he made the tall Pete handle the low ball carefully, it's enough...the ball has to go high when it's scooped up from below. If it's this, the jump shot that wasn't a deciding shot up to now will be a deciding one. The jump shot brings the score to 40-15. Pete wonders if Ei-chan's been hiding that shot. Pete thinks he reflexively became too careful. Ei-chan thinks it went as he aimed. He's used the forehand slice in an actual match. If this decides it, it will be big. Pete notes that Ei-chan's serve is also a slice and tells himself "that's why don't be passive with slow balls." Ei-chan thinks one more blow: attack the course with a curving spin. Pete thinks it's become slow → slow, and he wonders if the next is a jump shot. He sees Ei-chan's preparation and recognizes it as the form for the forehand slice earlier. Then Ei-chan hits a drop shot that catches Pete by surprise to win the game. The onlookers praise it as a nice drop shot, adding that there's no excitement but Eichan's good. Pete thinks he was played. It's certainly a drop shot...he'd been thrown into confusion. Ei-chan thinks he was able to make Pete hesitate with the forehand slice. It's only one shot; however, if it's included in change of pace, his attack patterns will increase innumerably...at least they should. Though he says that, he believes he needs more experience including the forehand slice in his attacks...anyhow, he'll use it well. Atsushi arrives and is surprised to see Ei-chan has more of an advantage than he'd expected. Pete's nephew asks for reassurance that Pete will win. The guy with him tells him not to worry. He reminds the boy that Pete had been a a fearsomely strong batter, no matter what sort of pitcher he faced. Whatever opponent Ei-chan might be, Pete will throw him down for sure. Navigation Category:Volume 30 Category:Training at IMG Academy Arc